The present disclosure relates to patient care apparatus, and particularly to apparatus for caring for infants. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to incubators for caring for infants.
Patient care apparatus, such as incubators, are used to provide a controlled environment for infants. Premature infants may require an extended stay in a hospital in which case they may, on occasion, need to be transported between locations in the hospital for testing or other health care procedures. It is desirable to be able to transport the premature infants readily in the hospital while maintaining a controlled environment for the premature infants.